The present invention relates to cuff-based method for the measurement of systolic blood pressure (SBP) by measuring photoplethysmographic (PPG) signals in peripheral blood vessels distal to the cuff and to a method for cuffless measurement of SBP by analyzing PPG signals in peripheral blood vessels, after suitable calibration by the cuff-based PPG method for the measurement of SBP.